


Organic conversations

by withanie



Series: Med School AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dead People, Dissection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Medical School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withanie/pseuds/withanie
Summary: Med school AU.Patton strikes up a conversation during anatomy lab: what are everyone's favorite organs?Contains brief, non-explicit descriptions of human dissection for purposes of medical education.





	Organic conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Patton would be very proud of my title, I'm sure.
> 
> Warnings: Discussion of human body parts (mostly in the abstract); presence of a cadaver (for purposes of medical education); brief crude mention of male sexual organs, verrrry brief mention of effects of illicit drugs.  
If I'm missing anything, please let me know!
> 
> Okay I’m starting a med school AU. I have lots of ideas for different stories; I guess I’ll figure how many of them I manage to write! Not sure how many people will be interested in this type of AU…?  
So, backstory: Virgil, Patton, Roman, and Logan are the 4 first-year medical students assigned to a donor body in their anatomy lab at their med school. Remus and Deceit are also first-years, and are partners at a nearby table. Thomas is an anatomy/OMM fellow – basically, he is a more senior med student who is taking an extra year to teach. Like a really fancy TA, basically. Remy and Emile are second-year students; they’re not in this fic but I have plans for them. :)
> 
> Plans for relationships in this possibly-a-series include Moxiety, Roman/Emile.

“Hey Virgil,” Patton said, looking over his lab partner’s shoulder at the tissue Virgil was dissecting. “What’s your favorite organ?”

“Huh?” Virgil looked up from his dissection. “Uh, I dunno? I guess I haven’t thought about it before.”

“Okay, well, you think about it and I’ll get back to you. Roman? How about you?”

“My favorite—” Roman began.

“Why are we doing this?” Logan interrupted, still looking down at the muscle he was cleaning. “It is not necessary to pick a _favorite_ organ, they are all essential to the function of the body.”

“Not _all_ of them. Tonsils aren’t essential. Appendix isn’t essential,” Virgil said. “Hm, maybe my organ is the appendix.”

“No. it. isn’t, Mister,” Patton said sternly. “Now take this seriously, it’s important!”

Virgil grinned at him. “Right, of _course_ it is. Sorry, I’ll keep thinking about it.”

“_My_ favorite,” Roman said, “as I was about to say before I was so rudely _interrupted, Logan,_ is the brain! The source of all knowledge, all passion, all creativity…the human brain is…well, what makes us human!”

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Thomas had gotten to the group’s table. “What’s this I hear about brains? We don’t start neuro until the end of the year, you know.”

“We’re just talking about our favorite organs,” Patton said. “Roman likes the brain. Logan, how about you?”

“Well…I suppose I could say that my favorite organ is the hypophysis.”

“The…um. The what?” Virgil frowned at him.

Thomas laughed. “Hypophysis is a fancy way of saying pituitary.”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you just say pituitary?” Patton asked.

“I like the word ‘hypophysis,’” Logan said plainly.

“Okay, well, why is it your favorite organ?”

“I just find it fascinating. It’s a practical yet essential organ. It connects and controls all parts of the body through its many varied functions.”

“I like this, Patton, this is fun,” Roman said. “Thomas, loveliest of Fellows, what is _your_ favorite organ?”

“Hm…I guess my favorite is the arms! So I can give all you guys big hugs when you need ‘em!”

“I don’t believe the ‘arm’ counts as an organ, Thomas,” Logan said. “Or am I mistaken?”

Thomas shrugged, grinning. “I was just joking. But the muscular system as a whole is a pretty good organ for me, I guess, because it _does_ let us do so many things! Hugs, walking around, talking and making facial expressions…OMM…” Thomas winked. “That a good answer for you, Patton?”

“I guess I’ll accept it!”

“How about you, Patton?” Thomas asked. “What’s your favorite organ?”

“I think mine is the heart. Metaphorically, of course, it’s got a lot of emotional significance…but also I just like how it’s got all those little rooms in it. It’s what I imagine a hobbit’s house would be like! Maybe one day I’ll get an architect to design me a heart-shaped house to live in.”

“That would be a weird house, Pat,” Virgil said, shaking his head.

“Have you come up with a favorite yet, Virgil?”

“Maybe…the amygdala? Or, wait, I always get that wrong. The hippocampus. I like how Dr. Williams is always salty about how it means seahorse but it’s not really seahorse-shaped, talking about how whoever named it must have been high.”

“But do you really prefer the organ, or simply Dr. William’s humorous comment about its shape?”

Virgil frowned at Logan. “I’m a very indecisive person, Logan. Just let me pick that one.”

Patton started to shake his head. “Virgil—"

A shout came from across the room. “I can tell you my favorite organ, Patton…do you want to know what it is?” 

Virgil sighed as Patton and Logan locked eyes. “Him again,” Virgil muttered.

Roman rolled his eyes at them and shrugged. “Okay, Remus…what’s your favorite organ?”

“The _penis!_” Remus shrieked, then cackled. “Got you guys, hah!”

“O..kay, well, I’m gonna go check on the next table,” Thomas said hurriedly. “See you guys later!” and walked away.

“Coward,” Roman said, smiling, and got back to work.

They worked in silence for a moment, focusing on cleaning the tissues in front of them.

“Okay. I got my favorite,” Virgil said.

“Ooh, really?” Patton jumped up and down a little. “Okay, let’s hear it!”

“The eyes,” Virgil said. “Very specialized organ, good for reading and…looking at stuff. And you can tell a lot about a patient by looking at their eyes.”

“You can tell a lot about _any_ person from their eyes, Emo Nightmare,” Roman teased. “Are the eyes your favorite because they show off your eyeshadow best?”

“That is definitely a part of it,” Virgil said seriously.

“Aw, and the eyes are the _window to the soul!_ Virgil, how cute! Great choice!” Patton beamed at him.

Virgil blushed, then grinned back. “Only from you, Pat, will I accept such mushy commentary.”

“Now that we have concluded this conversation,” Logan suggested, “perhaps we may review the lumbosacral plexus for Monday’s quiz? I feel it would be beneficial to all of us.”

Roman groaned. “Ugh, okay, Teach, but in that case you go first. Gimme the innervation of the superior gluteal nerve, if you please!”

“Certainly. The superior gluteal nerve consists of L5, S1…”

**Author's Note:**

> Facts about medical school that might be helpful:  
• Most med schools have an anatomy course that consists of dissecting a body during the first year of med school. People who want to “donate their body to science”? A lot of the time, this is what they mean. In my experience, med students really appreciate the incredible gift of education these donors are giving us. So… outsiders might assume we are always very solemn and refuse to have fun or joke around in anatomy lab. But that’s just not sustainable. At my med school, we spent at least 8h/week in the anatomy lab, all year long. And that doesn’t count going in the lab out of class time to study. So it’s generally acceptable to joke around and have fun and go “wtf that is so cool!!!!” The trick is never to have fun at the expense of the donors…which, as I said, we have so much respect for them that that’s really not difficult.  
• OMM stands for osteopathic manipulative medicine. It is a manual medicine technique taught in osteopathic medical schools. Imagine taking massage, some chiropractic-type stuff and some magic, mixing it all up, then stuffing it full of science, and you get OMM! Very good for dealing with sore necks from looking down at books for too long. ;)


End file.
